ryansprettycurefanseriesemporiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Inspirations
Every Curefic needs some inspiration, and mine are no exception. Here's an incomplete list of media I have turned to for inspirations while developing my Curefics. Anime *Inspirations/Ranma ½ (1989-1992) *Inspirations/The Slayers (1995-2009) *Inspirations/Pocket Monsters (1997-present) *Inspirations/The End of Evangelion (1997) *Inspirations/CardCaptor Sakura (1998-2000) *Inspirations/Princess Tutu (2001) *Inspirations/Pretty Cure (2004-present) *Inspirations/The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2006-2009) *Inspirations/Kirarin Revolution (2006-2009) *Inspirations/My Guardian Characters (2007-2010) *Inspirations/Rosario+Vampire (2008) *Inspirations/Kampfer (2009) *Inspirations/Highschool of the Dead (2010) *Inspirations/Is This a Zombie? (2011-2012) *Inspirations/Puella Magi Madoka Magica (2011) *Inspirations/Persona 4 (2011-2012) Film *Inspirations/The Wizard of Oz (1939) *Inspirations/Cinderella (1950) *Inspirations/Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Inspirations/Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Inspirations/Yojimbo (1961) *Inspirations/Dr. No (1962) *Inspirations/Per un pugno di dollari (1964) *Inspirations/Goldfinger (1964) *Inspirations/Per qualche dollaro in più (1965) *Inspirations/Il buono, il brutto, il cattivo (1966) *Inspirations/Batman: The Movie (1966) *Inspirations/Da uomo a uomo (1967) *Inspirations/Danger: Diabolik (1968) *Inspirations/Night of the Living Dead (1968) *Inspirations/Al di là della legge (1968) *Inspirations/Il mercenario (1968) *Inspirations/The Big Boss (1971) *Inspirations/Diamonds Are Forever (1971) *Inspirations/The Headless Eyes (1971) *Inspirations/Il mio nome è Shangai Joe (1972) *Inspirations/The Godfather (1972) *Inspirations/Il grande duello (1972) *Inspirations/The Way of the Dragon (1972) *Inspirations/Bodyguard Kiba (1973) *Inspirations/The Crazies (1973) *Inspirations/The Godfather Part 2 (1974) *Inspirations/The Streetfighter (1974) *Inspirations/Return of the Streetfighter (1974) *Inspirations/Sister Streetfighter (1974) *Inspirations/The Streetfighter's Last Revenge (1974) *Inspirations/The Great Chase (1975) *Inspirations/Sonny Chiba's Dragon Princess (1976) *Inspirations/The Bad News Bears (1976) *Inspirations/Star Wars (1977) *Inspirations/Zombi: Dawn of the Dead (1978) *Inspirations/Zombi 2 (1979) *Inspirations/Cannibal Holocaust (1980) *Inspirations/Can't Stop the Music (1980) *Inspirations/Star Trek: The Wrath of Khan (1981) *Inspirations/Tron (1982) *Inspirations/Wargames (1983) *Inspirations/Legend of Eight Samurai (1983) *Inspirations/The Terminator (1984) *Inspirations/Day of the Dead (1985) *Inspirations/Return of the Living Dead (1985) *Inspirations/Robotech: The Movie (1986) *Inspirations/Return of the Living Dead 2 (1988) *Inspirations/Zombi 3D (1988) *Inspirations/Batman (1989) *Inspirations/Lethal Weapon 2 (1989) *Inspirations/The Godfather Part 3 (1990) *Inspirations/Total Recall (1990) *Inspirations/Batman Returns (1992) *Inspirations/Reservoir Dogs (1992) *Inspirations/Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie (1994) *Inspirations/Pulp Fiction (1994) *Inspirations/Batman Forever (1995) *Inspirations/Scream (1996) *Inspirations/Scream 2 (1997) *Inspirations/Batman and Robin (1997) *Inspirations/Hercules (1997) *Inspirations/Titanic (1997) *Inspirations/A Bug's Life (1998) *Inspirations/Inspector Gadget (1999) *Inspirations/Star Wars I: The Phantom Menace (1999) *Inspirations/Final Destination 2 (2003) *Inspirations/Kill Bill Vol. 1 (2003) *Inspirations/Kill Bill Vol. 2 (2004) *Inspirations/Batman Begins (2005) *Inspirations/The Dark Knight (2008) *Inspirations/Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010) *Inspirations/Kick-@$$ (2010) *Inspirations/Final Destination 5 (2011) *Inspirations/Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol (2011) *Inspirations/The Dark Knight Rises (2012) *Inspirations/The Perks of Being a Wallflower (2012) *Inspirations/Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters (2013) Television *Inspirations/The Twilight Zone (1959-1964) *Inspirations/Christmas Eve on Sesame Street (1978) *Inspirations/Inspector Gadget (1983-1985) *Inspirations/Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1995) *Inspirations/South Park (1997-present) Theatre *Inspirations/Romeo and Juliet (1595) *Inspirations/Hamlet (1601) *Inspirations/Macbeth (1606) *Inspirations/La fille mal gardee (1828) *Inspirations/La Sylphide (1836) *Inspirations/Giselle (1841) *Inspirations/La Esmeralda (1849) *Inspirations/Coppelia (1870) *Inspirations/Don Quixote (1871) *Inspirations/Aida (1871) *Inspirations/Swan Lake (1876) *Inspirations/The Sleeping Beauty (1889) *Inspirations/The Nutcracker (1892) *Inspirations/Romeo and Juliet (Prokofiev) (1940) *Inspirations/Cinderella (Prokofiev) (1945) *Inspirations/Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (Talbot) (2011) Literature *Inspirations/Analects (c. 220 B.C.) *Inspirations/King James's Bible (1611) *Inspirations/Cinderella (1698) *Inspirations/Nansou Satomi Hakkenden (1842) *Inspirations/Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (1865) *Inspirations/Heiji Zenigata (1937-1959) Comic books *Inspirations/Detective Comics (1939-present) *Inspirations/Batman Comics (1940-present) *Inspirations/Amazing Fantasy (1961-1962) *Inspirations/The Dark Knight Returns (1985) *Inspirations/Watchmen (1986) *Inspirations/Batman: Year One (1987) *Inspirations/Batman: The Killing Joke (1988) *Inspirations/Batman: Knightfall (1993) *Inspirations/Batman: No Man's Land (1999-2000) *Inspirations/Batman: The Man Who Laughs (2005) Internet *Inspirations/Homestar Runner (2000-present) *Inspirations/Epic Rap Battles of History (2010-present) *Inspirations/Suburban Knights (2011)